


Lethal

by gallerae



Category: Quantum Leap
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 11:36:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallerae/pseuds/gallerae





	Lethal

Sam looked in the mirror once more, then shook his head.

“Lighten up, Sam. It’s just a hairstyle,” Al said as he consulted Ziggy.

“Al, it’s a mullet. And an insane one at that.” Sam attempted to smooth his hair, then gave up. The hairspray was stronger than he was.

“Well, Sam, some people like them. And in 1985, the year you’ve leaped into, the mullet was having a grand time. Besides, a lot of famous people have had them, you know.”

“Oh? Name one.”

Al thought. “Mel Gibson.”

Sam snorted. “Do I look like Mel Gibson?”

“Maybe from behind.”


End file.
